Ranging Guild
The Ranging Guild is located north of Ardougne and southwest of the Seers' Village. It is members only, and 40 Ranged is required for a player to enter. In this guild, players have 2 minigames and several shops to visit. There's also a Tannery here, although it's rarely used by players due to the location, being is far away from bank. This is because the further away from a bank something is, the longer it takes a person to go to-and-fro between the bank and the area with goods - decreasing efficiency. A bracelet of combat can be used to teleport directly outside the ranging guild. The Ranging Guild used to be the place you could buy a Fletching Cape of Achievement until it was later moved because of the complaints of many players that they have 99 Fletching but don't have the ranging requirements. The Minigames The first minigame here requires a longbow, a Dark Bow, Seercull or Crystal bow works here as well. Each player has to switch to the Long-Ranged fighting style and attack the archers on the other platform. There are four levels of difficulty, and since the platforms across are inaccessible, arrows shot here can not be retrieved. However, players also stand a chance to pick up arrows shot by opposing archers. The arrows that may be received range in quality from iron to adamantite. This is also a popular area for scammers. Someone may say that they are buying feathers or raw chicken for large amounts of money and a victim will go out to the chicken farm to get it. This is a form of luring where the scammer lures the unsuspecting player to the minigame area and brings them to the high level rangers. This is a multicombat area and all three archers may attack a player at once. The scammer goes by the high level area and tells the victim to trade. When they try to trade, and the victim is in range of the level 64 archers. They can hit high in the teens and could kill a player if they aren't suspecting it. The scammer would then collect the victim's items. The second minigame is target "shootout". In this game, players here are restricted to simply a bow and bronze arrows. Each game cost 200 coins to begin and each time the game starts, the judge will give the player 10 bronze arrows to last through the minigame. However, players are not allowed to use their own arrows. Each game last 10 shots, after 10 shots are over, player will receive their archery tickets depending on how much they managed to score for the game. The archery ticket itself is tradable but its main uses is for trading in for prizes at at the tickets merchant within the guild itself. If a player loses their arrows then will have to buy another 10 arrows for 200 coins and can only use a number of arrows depending on how many shots they have left. For example, If a player lost their arrows with 4 shots remaining, They can only use 4 and the rest will go to waste. Shops There are a few shops here, one selling standard ranging items like bow and arrows as well as arrow tips and shafts. The other sells primitive ranging weapons such as throwing axes and javelins.You need to look carefully for him because he is hard to find. Category:Minigames Category:Ranged Category:Guilds